


Debt-bondage

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed to happen in slow motion, and Hakkai could do nothing to stop it, engaged in his own frantic battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt-bondage

It seemed to happen in slow motion, and Hakkai could do nothing to stop it, engaged in his own frantic battle. The youkai female crept up on Gojyo's back, upraised knife dripping human blood, while Gojyo cut and carved his way through the crowd of spitting demons at his front. Close, so close –

A shot rang out, and the youkai female fell.

Later, Hakkai and Sanzo played poker. Hakkai didn't know where Gojyo was, but he was somewhere.

It was enough. "I owe you a drink."

"For the kappa?" Sanzo snorted and lit a cigarette. "Please. You owe me dinner."


End file.
